Famille
by Merry Moca
Summary: La nuit tombée, sa famille endormit, il lui arrivait de sortir discrètement de la maison lorsque le sommeil le fuyait


La nuit tombée, sa famille endormit, il lui arrivait de sortir discrètement de la maison lorsque le sommeil le fuyait. Sous le plafond céleste tout sombre, il s'installait sur le toit de la bâtisse. Ses yeux se perdaient parmi les étoiles, assis sur les tuiles du bâtiment.

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était couvert de nuages qui masquaient les astres et la lune. Un léger vent le fit frissonner.

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, cette nuit. Il était venu chercher un quelconque réconfort dans les ténèbres piquetées de petites lumières de la nuit. C'était raté.

Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il laissa son regard vagabonder sans rien fixer en particulier. Les entourant de ses bras, il finit par enfouir sa tête dedans.

Je suis triste. Mais il ne faut pas que je le montre.

C'était son mantra depuis qu'il était ici. Une toute petite part de lui conservait cette tristesse dans son corps sans qu'il ne puisse la combler de la chaleur que lui prodiguait sa nouvelle famille. Cette joie qu'il avait d'avoir des frères et sœurs aussi formidables. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, une fois seul, de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il se sentait seul à ces moments là. Si seul que cela lui faisait mal.

Il se recroquevilla encore un peu.

J'ai mal. Mais il ne faut pas que je le montre.

Il ne se sentit pas pleurer, des larmes roulants sur ses joues pour s'échouer à ses pieds.

Je suis seul…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enserrer ses épaules et un corps se coller à son dos qu'il remarqua dans quel état il était.

« Tout va bien Shuya, tout va bien. Je suis là. »

Kosuke. Kosuke qui gentiment caressait sa tête en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Kosuke qui cherchait à le rassurer.

Son frère, toujours présent à ses côtés.

Sa voix qu'il aurait voulue plus forte et moins plaintive s'éleva.

« Tu m'as 'entendu', hein ?

\- Oui, désolé… »

Il avait l'ouïe fine, et Shuya se doutait que le petit brun l'avait ciblé, se doutant de quelque chose à son égard. Il était loin d'être si innocent, quand il voulait.

Alors ce n'était pas un détail dont il faudrait qu'il s'excuse.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… »

Il secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le corps du plus âgé.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça. »

Qu'il se sentait égoïste. Ils étaient tous dans un cas similaire, il tentait d'être celui qui s'en inquiétait le moins. A faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, à faire plus ou moins le joyeux de la bande. Et là c'était lui qui était consolé.

Il était le pire.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Se retournant, il ferma ses propres bras sur le corps de Kosuke, collant par la même occasion son front contre celui du brun.

« Merci d'être à mes côtés. »

La chaleur de Kosuke contre lui le rassurait un peu. Il se sentait bien là. En réponse le plus jeune raffermit sa prise sur son corps, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci à toi d'être avec moi. »

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant chaleur et réconfort, dans un silence tranquille. Ce fut la pluie qui commençait à tomber dru sur leur tête qui les tira de ce moment. Avant de se retrouver complètement trempés, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Se réfugiant dans la salle de bain, Shuya attrapa une serviette et se mit à frotter énergiquement la tête brune pour la sécher.

« Manquerait plus que tu attrapes un rhume par ma faute.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- T'inquiète !

\- Tu recommences… »

Ignorant un peu la dernière remarque de son cadet et ce qu'elle sous entendait, il continuait de frotter les cheveux de ce dernier.

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ?

\- Pas même à Onee-san ?

\- Personne !

\- D'accord, ce sera comme un secret entre nous deux. »

Soupirant à ces paroles parce qu'il voulait que le plus jeune oubli ce qu'il s'était passé, il acquiesça tout de même.

« Et comme ça, dès que tu te sentiras mal, tu pourras venir me voir sans problèmes ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandissant sous cette phrase, un sourire joyeux se forma sur son visage.

« Pareil pour toi, Kosuke.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Oui ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs auriculaires, les joignant afin de sceller cette promesse d'être toujours la pour l'autre.


End file.
